The Day After
by Barefoot Princess
Summary: What would have happened the Monday after that Saturday detention
1. Default Chapter

I hope this works cos it didn't last time…please, no flames, whatever the hell they are - they sound depressing __

I hope this works cos it didn't last time…please, no flames, whatever the hell they are - they sound depressing!

****

The Day After

__

Chapter One

Claire tentatively stepped out of her father's silver BMW and looked around the immediate vicinity. Her friends were all anxious to hear how Saturday detention went and if she had caught some incurable social disease from the experience. Helen, a self-confessed jewellery addict would notice the ever-present diamond earrings were missing from her ears and Claire wasn't sure what to tell her. If only John was arou…no! She didn't need John and he certainly wasn't going to talk to her…but seeing him might clear up the confusion in her head.

After a severe lecture from well meaning parents Brian stepped out of the old family station wagon. Sighing inwardly he headed toward the school and his appointment with Mr. Dean the old guidance counsellor, who was still living in the 'swinging fifties'. The inevitable question of 'WHY was the gun in your locker Bri?' was beginning to get to him. They didn't understand the mortification of an 'F'. The unbearable pressure from parents and his own expectations that he should do better. Saturday. Saturday was the only day in the past three weeks that Brian had felt any sort of hope for his future. It had made him realised they were all screwed up, so deal with it. But the strength the other four had given him had dwindled by this morning and Brian was beginning to wish it hadn't been a flare gun…

Andrew left the changing rooms after an early morning training session. His hand moved to rub the empty space left by the patch. His muttered apology to Larry Lester had caused him to go a dark shade of red, which hadn't yet left his face. The image of the poor boy's humiliation the week before wouldn't leave Andrew's mind and he forced himself to think of something else. Alison. Mmm…Alison. Andrew couldn't help but wonder if she would go back to her dark makeup and…odd ways. Or if she would leave her face for the world and him to see. He wanted to be with her more than anything, but the social pressures, he couldn't go out with a freak.

Alison stepped out of the car without so much as a word to her mother in the driver's seat. She was learning, and even without her mother's love Alison knew she would not be alone. Having realised on Saturday, the jocks and 'princesses' were not out to get her she had decided to try something different. Her jean skirt had Andy's patch sew on the front pocket, and her pale pink blouse accentuated the pink blush of her cheeks and lips – the only makeup she was wearing. Surprisingly enough she felt more comfortable than she did when she was hiding behind the black. But would everyone laugh at the turnaround? Would Andy laugh?

John stomped his way across the field an angry expression on his face and a black eyes. In his tightly balled fist was the diamond earring. He should have been more careful. His dad of course had noticed the twinkle from John's ear and knew enough to know that was NOT a fake. But John wasn't going to give the diamond up without a fight – which was exactly what he got. And now he had to come to school and deal with Vernon and the smug look on his face. And try to ignore Claire all day and the feeling she gave him. He wasn't a complete idiot, he knew she would never acknowledge what had passed between them in front of all her friends and he wasn't one to make a fool of himself…he hoped.


	2. ...continued

__

Chapter Two

Morning assembly was an arduous ritual that every student within Shermer High hated. The droning of Vernon about litter, and drugs and school examinations coming up was no teenager's idea of a fun way to start a Monday morning. The second Vernon released them it was a race to get out the door and getting lost in the crowd bustling to get out the door often occurred. Andrew and Alison were pushed against one another in the doorframe. The look of shock that came into his eyes when he saw her appearance caused her to flinch away from him and she almost missed the look of admiration that followed. But she could be no means ignore the small squeeze of her hand and the small smile that followed.

In the hallway rush to homeroom immediately following the assembly Claire spotted Bender. As their eyes met as small gasp of sympathy escaped her lips. She crossed the width between them quickly and pressed her hand to his eyes. The gentle coolness of her hand against the fiery pain of his eyes sent a shiver through Bender's whole body. Her whispered words 'John, what happened,' however caused him to steel himself against her touch. There was no way he could tell her what had really happened. He couldn't hurt her feelings by telling her it was her gift to him that had got him beaten up.

'Nothing. I talked back to my old man. Shit happens'

'But John, it shouldn't be allowed to happen. If he's capable of doing this to you, he's capable of killing you…'

At that moment one of Claire's friends came and hooked her arm into Claire's shooting John a dirty look. Claire flinched and took a step back from Bender. His facial features hardened at the obvious dismissal.

'Don't worry your little head, Princess. It's not as if anyone at this school would miss me.'

He then turned and stormed away from her, as he did so he could hear Claire's friend asking her,

'Why were you talking to the criminal? You'll ruin your reputation.'

Brian had been lucky enough to miss the assembly. If lucky was the right word. Sitting in Mr. Dean's office in the beanbag placed there for comfort he remained stonily silent. As the guidance counsellor fired question after question at him, Brian turned his head to stare out the window. This time last week, had he been in this situation, Brian would have answered all Mr. Dean's questions as fully and logically as he possibly could. But Bender especially had taught him teachers were not always in the right, and he had a power over them that he could use to his advantage. If he knew how. To block out the ramblings of the old man, Brian went over the events of Saturday and wondered if there was any way to keep the bond with the other four that had been created.


End file.
